fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario + Luigi: The Pikachu Plumbers
'''Mario & Luigi: The Pikachu Plumbers '''is a crossover between the Mario & Luigi series and the Pokemon series. It also crosses over with the Pokemon Anime series. Summary The Mario Bros. head off to the Pokemon World to try and find out the mystery of Koope'mon, only to be turned into Pikachu's themselves when they try to stop Bowser from kidnapping Princess Peach. However, they are joined a certain Pokemon Trainer by name of Ash Ketchum and his partner, Pikachu. Plot The story seemingly starts at the end, Bowser's Castle, where has Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach once again. Mario and Luigi traverse through Bowser's Castle after having gone through 8 worlds. Starlow gives them advice along the way to Bowser's throne room, which the first tutorial part of the game. When they get to Bowser's throne room, Mario and Luigi battle Bowser with the tutorial help of Starlow. Once they have defeated Bowser and rescue Peach, Bowser then prepares to do something unexpected. As Mario and Lugi prepare to battle Bowser again for the Final Battle, all Bowser does is get out a white flag and a towel. He throws the towel over to Mario and Luigi and waves the white flag. "I surrender." Bowser states. Bowser explains that after having so many attempts at kidnapping Peach, trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, and defeating the Mario Bros., Bowser has just about enough. So in his terms of surrender, he will give up kidnapping Princess Peach and leave the Mushroom Kingdom alone. In addition, Bowser has decided to move away from the Mushroom World forever, taking his son, Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, his Magikoopa Advisors Kamek and Kammy, his minions and his arensal of doomships, doomtanks and doomsubs with him. And to prove that he's giving up, he's also rigged his own castle to blow up when Mario and Luigi leave with the Princess. With Bowser and his minions gone from the Mushroom World, the people of the Mushroom Kingdom rejoiced and hold a big celebration with a party and a parade for good measures. Peace had finally come to the Mushroom Kingdom. A few months had passed since Bowser and his minions left the Mushroom World, things have been quiet. But when Mario and Luigi were watching a new show called Pokemon, Characters Mario: Luigi: Starlow: Only appears during the beginning of the game, where she gives the basic tutorials to the Mario Bros. After learning that Bowser seems to have given up trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and seemingly moved on to another world to claim as his own, Starlow decicdes to go on vacation. Professor E. Gadd: Helps everyone get to the Pokemon World with his latest invention: The Portal Pipe! Pikachu: Joins the Pikafied Mario Bros. on their journey to thwart Bowser's evil plan to conquer the Pokemon World. Ash Ketchum: Misty: She helps the Pikafied Mario Bros. learn how to use mallets. She joins the heroes on their adventure until at a certain point where she is kidnapped by Team Rocket and brought to Bowser when they mistaken her for Princess Peach. However, Bowser Jr. soons falls head over feet for Misty and wants to have her for his bride. Princess Peach: Jessie: James: Meowth: Bowser: Kamek: Kammy: Bowser Jr.: The Koopalings: Enemies Suggestions Availible in Comments. Bosses Bowser (1st Time): Bowser (2nd Time): Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth): Kamek: Kammy: Larry Koopa: Morton Koopa, Jr.: Wendy O. Koopa: Iggy Koopa: Roy Koopa: Lemmy Koopa: Ludwig Von Koopa: Boom-Boom: Pom-Pom: Bowser Jr.: Bowser (3rd Time): Mega-Bowser (Final Boss): Places Bowser's Castle (Mushroom World): Princess Peach's Castle (Mushroom World): Professor E. Gadd's Labratory Base (where Bowser's Castle used to be, Mushroom World): Pallet Town (Pokemon Anime World, Kanto): Cerulean City (Pokemon Anime World, Kanto): Team Rocket HQ (Pokemon Anime World): Kooptopia (Pokemon Anime World): Once an uncharted region in the Pokemon World, now it has been taken over by Bowser and his minions as a means to create an army of Koope'mon big enough to return to the Mushroom World and take over it by force. Bowser's Castle (Pokemon Anime World, Kooptopia): Bowser's Aireal Castle: Category:Mario Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games